<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack’s Distressing Discovery by escavatedanastasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690514">Jack’s Distressing Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia'>escavatedanastasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Accidental), Humor, M/M, Voyeurism, and then in bed he’s like OIM A FACKIN COCK DESTROYA ARENT I, idk how else to tag this, sometimes in my fics I like to write bun as his usual pissy self</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack may joke about it every once in a while, but he knows deep down that North and Bunny are just friends, nothing more.<br/>One can imagine his surprise when he accidentally stumbles upon one of these pals being balls-deep in the other on an otherwise unremarkable afternoon at the Pole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack’s Distressing Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack had known since the day he was dumped from the yetis’ sack onto the Pole’s common room floor that something was going on behind the scenes of North and Bunny’s rivalry. He joked every once in a while to himself that it brought a new meaning to the phrase “stiff competition,” the way he’d watch them pick the silliest of arguments almost on purpose. Despite being so youthful, however, his mind had avoided the gutter, and merely assumed one or both of them had undisclosed romantic feelings for the other. It was kind of cute to watch them from afar, with North playfully pushing Bunny’s buttons and the rabbit falling for it every time, toeing hysteria within moments of having his life’s purpose brought to question. Sometimes they wouldn’t even argue about their respective holidays, either—often they bickered about their perspectives of shared experiences in battle or exploring the universe, or on a smaller scale, whether or not Bunny was simply lying about his allergy to peppermint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like Jack had snuck into a cheesy rom-com where the two leads couldn’t help but push away their yearning to be with each other. That’s how he thought it’d be for the foreseeable future, until he had time to strategize his own meet-cute for them fit for Hollywood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today he was “visiting” the Pole, the same way he had paid it a visit before North had started extending formal invitations. Sometimes it was just nicer to enjoy the atmosphere of another Guardian’s abode rather than his own lonelier setup, and it was a good reminder that he wasn’t so isolated anymore. North would find out he was there eventually anyway. The yetis certainly did, as they were letting him sample cookie dough from the kitchen he’d hunkered down in. He looked down lazily from the stool he was draped over at a trio of elves struggling to carry on of the latest batches on a fragile-looking plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t strain yourself, guys,” the sprite advised, hesitating before sitting up. “Hey, you’re delivering these for North, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jingle from each of them gave him a resounding confirmation, if not a “duh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, consider me your new delivery boy. I probably need to show North I’m here by now anyway, so he doesn’t lock me in by accident or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent down and took the plate, watching the elves scurry away as he headed for the study, where he assumed the Guardian of Wonder would be at this hour. He knew North would be happy to see him, always welcoming him in to show off the blueprints for his latest toy idea or simply to discuss what their roles as protectors entailed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The glass on the door was frosted over, though it certainly wasn’t his doing. The blur made everything seen through it look like a watercolor painting. Jack leaned forward a little bit to see if North was working at his desk like he’d predicted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">North was at his desk, all right, but he certainly wasn’t sitting at it. He was on the side, pushing something back and forth, like he was trying to restart a mechanical device. The sound the obscured machine was making was awfully peculiar and more organic than manufactured, so much so that Jack pressed his ear against the glass in curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t have been...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy instantly turned bright red. North and Bunny were his family, and as fun as it was to crack cute little jokes about them being secretly smitten for each other, it was gonna take him a while to forget those ragged moans in that unmistakeable Australian drawl, blended in perfectly with the Russian’s rough, rhythmic grunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t gonna see that desk the same, hell, the office he’d gotten worlds of fatherly advice in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why was he peeping again, squinting for a better look? Could Jack have been more sick, more perverse?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see now that he’d put a name to the figure that North was hanging onto Bunny’s legs, but the rest of the pooka’s body refused to keep still as he loudly expressed his pleasure and, to Jack’s personal distress, how much more of North he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This definitely wasn’t their first time with each other. Jack couldn’t even seem to remember the tough disposition Bunny gave off before. He wasn’t one to make assumptions based on size but jeez, that rabbit must have been quite the pro to eagerly take how much he assumed North was packing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack couldn’t help but notice that the watercolor thrusts were now becoming more rigid, more of a shudder, and Bunny’s yowling was becoming more blissful and insistent. He saved himself the session’s peak by squeezing his eyes shut and stepping back, vowing to come back with the cookies when he was sure this appointment was long over and that the other party was long gone. Yeah, that’s it. Jack was never there, and he didn’t see anything, even though he definitely wasn’t gonna be moving forward with those meet-cute plans any longer. Those two seemed to have everything taken care of on their own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, he would’ve ventured back to the kitchen if an elf hadn’t been standing in his path with an extra cookie to give, and if Jack hadn’t slipped in an effort not to crush him, and he hadn’t fallen to the floor with a crash from the breaking of the plate he’d sought out to protect. If all that hadn’t happened, North and Bunny would’ve been none the wiser that they had company, and Jack would’ve already been back to cookie dough sampling. But no, North was right, his elves were always annoyingly under boot, or in Jack’s case, under bare feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy quickly sat up to grab the larger pieces of the broken plate, setting to action on destroying any evidence that he had been near the office door at all. His burning ears heard muffled voices, only being able to make out North saying that it must have been his daily cookie delivery and for Bunny to get ready for “round two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That phrasing only made Jack clean up faster as the old man’s footsteps grew louder, but within moments the door slowly rumbled open from the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The winter spirit sat there like a deer in the headlights. Beyond North, Bunny was craning his neck towards the doorway, sitting in a chair near the fireplace and wrapped in a blanket. Even from several feet away, he could see the realization that had set into the pooka’s face, the color of his ears giving away his impression of the boy’s company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kitchen got a little hectic, so I thought I’d help out,” Jack explained with a skittish chuckle. There was no way he hadn’t seen or at least heard what was going on on the other side of those two heavy doors. There was no need to ask any questions about that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have broom in here. Bunny, you can help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack watched the pooka’s eyes widen and jaw drop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’cuse me, I’ve got this over me for a reason,” he hissed rather defensively, but North didn’t seem to be budging. Moments later Bunny had reappeared in front of Jack, taking North’s place at the doorway with the fleece blanket now wrapped around his waist and a broom and dustpan in each of his paws. He didn’t seem completely over the moon to see him, but he seemed far more weary to be walking about than anything at the moment. Jack dumped the large shards he’d picked up into the pan as he carefully got on his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he took charge of the sweeping with Jack keeping the dustpan still, Bunny was avoiding any friendly eye contact the boy tried to make. He couldn’t help it, fun was in his blood, and his fluffier counterpart seemed to have just gotten finished having a whole lot of it. Even so, he had a feeling any questions swimming through his mind were going to be answered with a swift knock to the noggin from the pooka.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, done.” Bunny dusted himself off before dumping the shards and tainted cookies into a nearby wastebasket. Even for him, the Guardian was keeping whatever words he did say after Jack’s discovery astonishingly blunt. “Better get going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the way the pooka leaned expectantly against the doorframe as he waited for North to finish chewing out the yetis down the hall, Jack had a feeling he was being shooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, when can I come back?” he asked. He was instantly scoffed at like it wasn’t a reasonable question, but there was a hesitation immediately after, as if Bunny was wondering how long the rest of their special meeting would take.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You oughta hang around with Tooth an’ Sandy more,” he finally replied, declining to answer Jack’s inquiry. “Nothin’ personal, but I can attest that both me and North need our privacy, even if he won’t say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack rocked on his heels, refusing to take orders from Bunny if it meant it’d only get the pooka more flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounded harsh. Sorry.” Wait, now Bunny was apologizing? He really was completely different when it came to his private time with North. “You didn’t...was that your first time seein’ us do that? In there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack nodded, his blush matching the shade on Bunny’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t suspect a thing. I mean, I thought at least one of you had a little crush, but nothing beyond that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bunnymund snorted, staring at the floor. “Yeah. Well. Sorry to destroy your innocence in that regard. Am I makin’ it worse by mentioning it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little bit, yeah,” Jack admitted with a laugh, now less nervous but still a tad uncomfortable as North made his return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cookies for everybody!” he proudly announced with a much larger plate of freshly baked snickerdoodles, earning a sardonic “hooray” from Bunny as Jack eagerly grabbed one. As he got a better look at the study’s interior, he noticed several books had fallen off the shelves and onto the floor, which was in a few areas scratched with unmistakeable claw marks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that damage was apparently only their first round.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, but I shouldn’t stay for long,” Jack said through a cacophony of crumbs as he glanced at Bunny again, who was timidly pecking at his own. Who was he to stop his friends from having their way with each other? Plus he’d become much better acquainted with Bunny since becoming a Guardian, and he didn’t want to undo anything by throwing a wrench in his plans. “I just came to say hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that he grabbed yet another snickerdoodle before moseying out the door, making sure to lock it tight for them from the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear Bunny’s chuckle from the other side, and saw through the frosted window that North had picked him up to spin him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kept walking back to where the yetis were still congregated, knowing what was likely to resume and licking his lips for stray grains of cinnamon and sugar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>